Just Two Friends Or Something More
by ystudios10
Summary: Ash and Serena are two childhood friends with feelings for each other but can't tell each other out of fear of rejectoon but as they enter there final year of high school they realise that they are running out of time. Can they do it or will they be blocked from their true dreams. Amourshipping


**Hello guys and welcome to the start of my new amourshipping fic. This one will be one of the high school fics but I will hopefully be putting my own swing on things. And also I will be using the terms in high school from my own country as I still don't get the American one. And one last thing is that I won't be able to update that often as I am very busy alot of the time so sorry about that. Anyway with that out the way lets get on with the show.**

 **Just Two Friends Or Something More Chapter 1**

Ash was walking on the trail that lead to his school and he had the cold autumn breeze against his body. Ash wasn't your modle student he did stay out of trouble but he wasn't the greatest on the grades front. He always enjoyed the time before school as he got spend time with his best friend amd crush Serena.

Serena was finding it a bit hard to keep up with Ash and she would always have to tell him to wait up but that has been the same for years. Serean was what you would call a perfect student she never got into trouble and always got great grades. She would also enjoy this trail towards the school as it would allow her to spend time with her crush Ash.

The two had met back in the past at professor Oaks summer camp when Ash had helped Serena and the would always play with each other and soon them two always playing turned into a freindship amd then somthing more. The two also lived next door to each other so they would always be in close co tact with each other. There mothers like them were also close friends and had both noticed the two's growing feelings for each other but decided not to intervene as it was there children's business and not there's

The was two names that both and Serena and Ash hated the first one was Dawn. She was one of the popular girls and she had a major crush on Ash and would always cling onto him despite him saying no. Ash did always want to become friends with people but also in his mind he thought that how much she would cling was really annoying. And there was one name that Ash hated more then Dawn's and that was Calem. He was the School's sports captain and he was also a bit of a ladies boy and would have lots of girls fall at his feet but one of those girls was not Serena she found it repulsive how he would try to collect her in his groups of girls. But it was growing into a big problem for her as he was growing more and more obsessed with her and she wondered how she could get with Ash with him always around.

There was there enemy's but there was also there very close friends these were Brock and Clemont. Brock was what you would call a hopeless romantic as he would always fall in love very fast with women but none of them would fell the same way back and the same happened when he first met Serena but when she rejected him they became very close friends. And Clemont was a vert shy person who would love to test his nee machines but the would always blow up on him but that never deterred him. He was also very shy and didn't have much friends but he was very close friends to Ash,Serena and Brock. There was one thing they both knew though and that was that Ash and Serena were both in love with each other and the two had signed a pact to get them together.

But the was ond thing worrying both Ash and Serena would they be able to tell each other their fellings before the end of their final year here and without the obstacles in the way?

 **End Of Chapter**

 **So I hoped you guys enjoyed this opening chapter and I have big plans for this one and those plans will only be achieved by you guys supporting me through this fic. I have to say thank you to thoae of you who stuck through even thiugh I didn't update for a long time. I hoped you did enjoy this and make sure to tell me what you think and I will alos try to include you guys suggestions**.

This has been your guy Ystudios10


End file.
